Bound In Chains
by DesertSpider
Summary: She felt him land on her planet. Watched as they let him for dead. It had been awhile since she had felt someone like him. He felt eyes on him since he first stepped foot on this planet. Yet every time he looked he could not see them. He could smell her but every time he was closing in on her she vanished. their time on the planet was ending fast. The storm was coming fast.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN**

* * *

She felt them land on her planet. Felt her planet cry out in pain as they fought each her once beautiful home. She watched them fly off in their ships, as they had finished their job.

She looked around, no longer did her planet hold the beauty it once did, where there used to be trees and grass, was mountains and dirt, the water was no longer its crystal blue, it was now murky with blood and dirt. She felt the rumbling of the ground, sighing as she realized that the creatures she had helped hibernate when people had started to colonizes here where waking. Knowing that their hatred for humans would change them she cursed under her breath, nothing was ever easy.

Twenty years later she felt another ship land on her planet, she recognized them as Merc's, she watched as they built their outpost, as they brought criminal upon criminal. It was then when one of the criminals had escaped that they had noticed her, waiting in the shadows, they watched as she took down the criminal with ease, it was then that they put the bounty on her head. It was a few months later that she decided that she would kill any Merc that came after her.

It was another ten years before she felt someone else enter her system, walking to the entrance of her cave she closed her eyes and sighed. Eyes shooting open when she felt them, the one who stepped of the ship where the ones who destroyed her planet, a growl grew in her chest, causing her pack to growl in response, it was then that she felt him. A smirk slowly showed on her face, she felt is strength. His determination to survive

"This will be fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

She watched as he injected the small pup with the poison, resisting the urge to growl. She thought back to the past few weeks. Knowing that he felt her watching him, and finding it amusing when he tried to find her. Coming to the realization that nothing else would happen she left to hunt.

Riddick felt her eyes on him as he injected his small pup with the toxin. He knew she found it amusing when he was unable to find her, and he knew that every time he tried he fell right in to her hand. He turned around in time to see her retreating form. It was the first time he had even caught a glimpse of her. He breathed in deep when her long black hair blew in the wind. She smelled of blood, and of those damn dogs that had attacked him on his first day here, yet he smelt something else. Something that he could not name or place. Growling in frustration Riddick turned around to watch the pup.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything

She watched as Riddick set the signal for help, she smiled to herself she was finally going to leave this planet, not that Riddick knew that she was going to end up on the same ship as him.

The feeling of a ship entering her atmosphere brought her out of her musings, giving a light chuckle, she cracked her knuckles, looking over at her pack she smiled, "Let the games begin." She took off to find a place to hide and watch the new comers.

Riddick watched her as she hide behind a rock across from him, it was the first time he had seen her face, and he had to admit it was nothing like he had imaged. Her eyes where a piercing Brown, and lips he could wait to touch. He could not wait to explore her. He shook his head, now was not the time to be thinking of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

a/n: I know that I have been behind with this story, but I am finally writing this.

* * *

Kagome watched as a young woman ran from the ship that had landed on the planet. Her eyes landing on the so called leader of the men, jaw clenching when she saw him shot the girl. Growling she slowly made her way towards the fallen woman and hid behind a rock when she saw that the Pup was there as well which meant that his owner was there as well.

Stepping out from where she hid, she walked forwards to the woman who was lying on the ground with the man above her. Ignoring him she moved to crouch beside her lifting her right hand she brought it down on the girl's shoulder. and gave her a small smile as the woman looked at her. Kagome gave a sigh as she closed the girls eyes after she had died. Saying a pray in her head before standing up to walk away.

* * *

Riddck saw that the woman was going to walk away so he reached out and grabbed her arm, which caused her to stop, and look at him with a raised brow. Which caused him to chuckle. He pulled her to the cave where he stayed, so they were out of sight from the Merc's.

"Who are you?"

He watched as she cocked her head to the side as if she was thinking about the response, which caused him to raise a brow and shake his head slightly.

"I'm Kagome, Who are you?"

Her question caused him to widen his eyes to which he was thankful that she could not see them, as he still had his goggles on.

"RIddick."

Kagome froze before moving to the entrance of the cave and looking up to the sky.

"Well Riddck it seems as though some more Merc's have arrived. This is going to be fun." and she left the cave. Riddick laughed and moved to where she once stood and looked up to see the ship, and smiled. "Oh this is going to be fun."


End file.
